Vanity Ball
Vanity Ball was one of the five scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in Hollywood. History and Location On August 12th, 2019, Universal announced that a scarezone based in a ball where mutilation is considered beautiful would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The scarezone would be located in an area called Hollywood, an area of Universal Studios Florida located to the right of the park entrance. It is a recreation of the city of Hollywood (minus the famous sign). Description Beauty is pain. Literally. In the streets of Hollywood, your flesh becomes the canvas as blade-wielding artists slice up willing participants into horrific living works of art. Here, going under the knife takes on a whole other meaning. Scarezone At both entrances of the scarezone, were signs showing the name of the scarezone and a picture of one of the changed women in that appear in the ball. Lining the streets of Hollywood, were banners with posing men and women projected on them. Various party music would play throughout the scarezone. In the middle of the street, a giant runway was constructed, with models posing on it. Also on the runway, was an announcer (sometimes a man or a woman) who would introduce each of the models and interact with guests. Two stages also appeared on each end of the scarezone, holding the operating rooms for Dr. Plasmare and Dr. Metamorph. Dr. Plasmare would gouge the eye of one victim and force extract the intestines of another while Dr. Metamorph would peel the face off one victim and would force another into a quick liposuction operation. Scareactors in this scarezone included a few "wanna-be's" who wanted to dress as the people in the Vanity Ball but are called hideous by the two announcers. Various Harvester Victims could also be seen in different stages of their operations. Scareactors * Maestro * Madame * Amanda * Brad * Supermodel John * Supermodel Honey * Joan * Antonio * Venus * Regina * Panini * Beatlejus * Michael Divar * Vagazzle * Ginger * Naughty Nurses * The Doctors * Angelina * Orderlies * Dr. Plasmare * Dr. Metamorph * Harvester Victims * Botched Girl Pictures Vanity Ball Art.png|Art design by Wendigutz HHN 29 Media (Vanity Ball).png Vanity Ball Sign 1.png 7D4F152C-A552-4E1E-B6AF-F678CF5EF5D5.jpeg Amanda.png|Image from tinacooperphotography on Instagram Mr. Maestro.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Madame Butterfly.png|Image from azenhart on Instagram Supermodel John.png|Image from krs.top.her on Instagram Supermodel Joan.png|Image from Mark walter on Flickr Regina.png Panini.png|Image from _abby_van_ on Instagram Beatlejus.png Michael Divar.png Vagazzle.png Angelina.png Brad.png Ginger.png Antonio.png Dr. Plasmare.png Dr. Metomorph.png Naughty Nurse.png Naughty Nurse 1.png Naughty Nurse 2.png Naughty Nurse 3.png Naughty Nurse 4.png Vanity Ball Magnet 1.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 1.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 2.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 3.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 4.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 5.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 6.png Vanity Ball Scareactor 7.png Trivia * This scarezone received criticism towards the beginning of the event, as the scare actors would stand around and talk to friends instead of scaring. As the event amped up, the scare actors really started to shine. * Some of the Pre-Op and Harvester Victims were supposed to be wearing regular clothes to blend in with the crowds, and at random moments would be dragged out of the crowds and pulled up on stage to be operated on. However, the idea was scrapped at the last second and every victim was switched to patient gowns. * As of December 4th at 12 PM, the cast of Vanity Ball is talking about this Wiki Page in their group and boy do they have a lot to say about it. (care to tell us what they think) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Hollywood (Orlando)